


Everything For You, My King

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Oral Sex (You Receiving), Sub!Loki, Succubus!Reader - Freeform, demon!reader, filthy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: Ever since Loki arrived Midgard a woman he doesn’t know is haunting his dreams. Every time the dream would end the same: him, whimpering and wriggling underneath her, begging for more. One night she steps out from the shadows, reveals her true intentions. She wants to play one more time with him before drawing out all life from him. But wasn’t she expecting for Loki to fight back and turn the tables….Note: My Jotun!Loki doesn’t look like the one in the movies. I always headcanon him with black horns and long, black fingernails.





	Everything For You, My King

_Italics = Thoughts, Voice in Loki’s or your head_

* * *

Loki’s body shot up, eyes wide open, panting, confused, enraged. His hand covered half of his face. Cold sweat shimmered on his temples, dripped down his lips.

_“Again… You…”_

He needed to be in control. Always. Especially now as he was preparing to conquer earth. The slightest mistake was unforgivable; any distraction unacceptable. Yet, somehow someone was able to shake his whole being to the core, was able to push him and his plans back. He didn’t understand how you did it nor what or who you had been.

Ever since he was on Midgard the same dream was haunting him. Again and again every time he woke up from that dream he felt his strength fading, felt tired, at times even lost focus on his plans. Inexcusable! He made a pact with the Mad Titan! He couldn’t fail! He mustn’t fail! But, all of his plans slowly and surely were about to collapse. All because of this one woman. Because of you - a woman whose name he even didn’t know!

“Who are you…?”

Truly, Loki didn’t know exactly what was happening, HOW you were doing it, but he was confident you were the reason for his current weak condition. How could you enter his dreams so easily? How could you manipulate him so easily? How could he allow you so easily to do with him as you pleased?

Each time he had met you in his dreams he’d ended up having sex with you. No matter how hard, how desperate he had tried to resist you, in the end he couldn’t. Every single time you managed to tear down his walls. Every time you managed to make him writhe and beg beneath you. Every single time he’d turn into a sweating, pleading mess. Every… fucking… single… time…

From the shadows he heard a giggle.

Loki’s eyes snapped to the end of his bed. A perfectly curved female silhouette in form of dark smoke waited there. You didn’t have to say a word for him to know it was you.

 **“Were you dreaming about me again** , sweet little prince?”

Her honeyed laughter was magical music to his ears, but the mocking in her voice let his blood boil. Why? WHY? Loki fought the feeling, fought the effect your voice alone had on his body, on his mind. What kind of witch could have such power over him?! Just who were you? WHAT were you?!

Soft hands materialized from the smoke to touch his toes. Loki looked down his body, only to discover he was already fully exposed to you. Anticipation mixed with anger: anger of himself for allowing you taking the reins, anger for being too weak to resist,or evento fight back.

“Who… are you…? Tell me your name, woman!”

Your giggle echoed in his head.

“My, my, why so aggressive? Relax.”

Your hands worked their way up to his ankles, his legs, his thighs. Loki exhaled sharply, his body shivered. Just a touch… It was just a touch… How could you make him feel this way…?

“My name you ask, little prince?”

The smoke in front of him took shape. Loki’s body stiffened, heart raced out of control, his breath heavy and unsteady. Hard nipples pressed against a sheer dress. Loki gasped at the sight of the beautiful color of your buds. You were so so pretty… So… pretty… How COULD he ever resist you?

Lips brushed his skin, your hot breath caressed the inside of his thighs. Radiant _______ eyes met his. Cherry-red lips curled up to a wicked smile. Oh my… Did your lips taste like cherries, too, he wondered. They always did in his dream.

Your mouth blazed a trail up Loki’s body. You straddled Loki, rubbed your sex against him and he could feel you smearing the hot wetness between your legs across his already hard cock. You didn’t wear any underwear… You never did.

“Little whore,” he snarled, but only gained an amused laughter in return.

He despised you,yet Loki longed for your kisses, longed for you touches, longed for you to devour him - even when it meant to lose more power or even to lose his life. Deep inside he knew that you were the one draining all strength and life out of him,yet he continuously allowed you to do so. No… He didn’t want to! But, he had to. He just had to! You made him powerless, made him defenseless! What creature on Midgard was so powerful?!

“Tell me your name,” the Norse God choked out.

Noses touched, breaths mingled. Loki didn’t dare to close his eyes. You looked even more alluring in real. Or was this another dream?

“I have so many names, my dear little Loki. But hundreds of years ago I was named __________.”

Finally the Trickster God found his voice again. “Hundreds of years ago?”

“Yes, the name my parents gave me. I was human once, you know.”

Oh, he was a sight to behold! His perplexed expression tickled your want to play with him. It always had been a great delight to have him in his dreams, but now, toying with him in reality promised to be so much more fun! Playfully you bit his nose then licked his lips.

“You are so cute, little prince. I smell your fear,but at the same time you are… excited… aroused… filled with rage. You hate me, don’t you? And yet you admire me… Want me…”

Teeth clenched, jaw tight, Loki asked, “Why are you doing this? What are you? Why me?!”

“Soon you will be dead, so I might as well tell you the reason.”

A gorgeous filigree knife with symbols even Loki didn’t know appeared in your hands. Cold steel pressed against skin. “But before you get to know the truth and I cut your throat I will play with you a little bit more…. little prince…”

Eyes turned to slits and through gritted teeth Loki snorted ugly insults.

Dazzling white light bewildered the God for a moment, let him grow silent. His confusion grew bigger as he found himself on Odin’s throne, Gungnir in his hands. He was in his full armor, the horns of his helmet flashed golden in Asgard’s warm sunlight. The hall was filled with people looking at him in admiration. Men and women alike called him their King, their hero, their savior. Glasses raised for him. He was celebrated, respected, Accepted. Emotions were shown towards him, emotions he had never experienced before. Emotions he longed for. Emotions he thought he could only gain by terror and causing fear. But, these people loved him. Truly loved him. For who he was. Despite what he was.

Loki smiled, well being aware that none of this was real. But… Only for a moment... Only for a brief moment he allowed himself to accept this as reality. Why was he denied to turn this into reality? Why did this have to stay a dream?

Tempestuous talk and chatter turned down, became silent, only to be replaced by your sardonic laughing. Your voice captured the whole hall, reached Loki marrow-deep.

_“This is how you love to see yourself, don’t you? A great King, loved by his people. Feared by enemies.”_

Everyone vanished, one after another. Asgard’s golden halls disappeared. In the end only Loki remained. Darkness swallowed him, creeped into his veins.

_“Let me show you what you truly are, Jotun garbage.”_

Knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists. What was this perfidious mind game?! What did you intend to reach by showing him this illusion? But of course…

“You will not break me! You hear me, pathetic little quim? You won’t!”

_“Oh, darling, but I did already.”_

He heard you snip with your fingers. Light surrounded him now, as did…. mirrors? Behind the mirrors was a sea of blackness. What was this place?!

The mirrors reflected every inch of Loki’s gorgeous body. He saw himself - his Jotun self. Blue skin and blue marks and ridges gracing his body, two black horns like the devil terrifying red eyes, nails long, sharp and black. He looked at his hands - they had the color of flesh again. He looked back at the mirror - only to spot his Frost Giant self again. Something else caught his attention though. Gasping he grabbed for the collar around his neck. Chains were attached to it, disappeared underneath the ground. All pulling and struggles came to naught. He wasn’t strong enough to free himself. Damn… If he only had his usual strength… the power of the Tesseract… He’d immediately put an end to this puppetry and break your neck!

“Release me, unworthy trull!” Loki spat enraged.

“We are a bit charged tonight, aren’t we? Shall I help you relieve some stress?”

Loki felt your eyes on him. He turned around and indeed he did find you, wearing nothing more than red heels. One glimpse was enough to have him under your spell again. Perfect breasts, nipples hard and screaming for his mouth, the hidden secrets between your legs... Loki tried to fight. He tried to fight! But he couldn’t... He couldn’t...! By the Norns, his desire for you reached a level of madness....

“MAKE THIS STOP!” he screamed, went down his knees then, buried his head in his arms. His troubled wheezing offered you great entertainment. Oh my, wasn’t he a darling boy? So cute. So weak. So pathetic. You almost pitied him. Well, almost.

Loki’s voice cracked when he tried to get out an answer from you once more as why you were doing this. Your heels clicked with each step you took, the Norse Gods eardrums vibrated. You couldn’t help but grin; he was so adorable. A scared and tender fawn, trapped, not knowing what was happening nor how it could escape its certain death. What a cruel fate. You felt very lucky your Lord allowed you to play with him a bit before hefaced his doom.

“My King wishes for your death, Loki of Asgard. And, I gladly fulfill his wish.”

“Your King? W-Why? Who is it?”

You gestured with your hand. An unknown force coerced him to lay back. Desperately he tried to win this unfair battle, tried to concentrate on all power left in him. He wasn't weak. He wasn't!!! But, he stayed unsuccessful. He couldn’t defeat you. He just couldn’t! Why couldn’t he?!

“He is not very happy with your plans, you see.”

Loki forced his eyes open. His body got trapped between your feet. Arrogance written all over your face you looked down at him; red lips were forming a haughty smile.

“This world needs only one King of Darkness. And that is not you, Loki of Asgard, Laufey’s son. My Lord won’t allow anyone to take his place.”

Now Loki laughed.

“Your great King sends a whore to finish me off? I should feel offended!”

Laughter died down, but his smile remained the moment your heel bored into his chest.

“Obviously one whore is enough to finish off the great Loki.” You cackled. “And you never made the impression of feeling offended when you spilled your seed into my cunt, you disgusting unworthy worm.”

“You-!”

“Quiet, little one! I don’t wanna hear your boring blather while I am having fun with you.”

Licking your lips you straddled him the way you did before. Your soft breasts pressed against his hard chest, the soft flesh between your legs rubbed against his hard member. Loki held his breath, closed his eyes. Why...couldn’t he...fight back… Why was it so damn difficult!? Was this Dark King lending you his power? Or was this your strength alone?

Your mouth touched Loki’s collarbone, kissed farther up his throat. His body jerked, an excited yelp fled from his lips as teeth dug into his skin, your tongue lapping up his sweat, mouth sucking and kissing. As much as he wished to, Loki was unable to move. And so he could do nothing more than grant you to continue your delicious torture. One mark after another was left on Loki’s body. You marked him as yours, and by the Norns, it drove him wild with need!

“Do it. Please,” came his forlorn plead between heated kisses. Loki kissed you back, rough, with want. He bit your lower lip, sucked on your tongue. You copied him, made him growl that way. His cock twitched against your soaked sex. Lustful sighs got lost in each other’s mouths.

When he noticed he could move a bit again he did; rubbed his dick against your wet folds, hoped to be awarded with some kind of relief at least.

 _“Yes, give in. Give yourself to me, my sweet little prince,”_ he heard you whisper in his head.

“I am YOUR KING!” he shouted back at you.

A wave of energy pushed you back, but not fully away from him. What had happened? This had never happened before! Interesting…

Now your heart was beating as fast as Loki’s. Chests heaved and lowered erratically, breaths turned audible. This little son a bitch seriously dared to give you a hard time? Wonderful! None of your toys were able to do so before! The poor souls you had conquered in past were all so bland compared to him. No one fought back. Never. Every single one of those dull dumb creatures allowed you to suck out their lives. No one struggled. No one tried to get free. Would this Loki be the first one being able to overpower you? It was only your Lord Lucifer who was able to do so before. Well… Let’s see...

“Alright, my dear prince. Let’s play some King and his Queen. I am the Queen. And I demand my throne. And my throne is my King.”

The Trickster God vainly wanted to rise. He could lift enough so he didn’t feel the ground under his back anymore, but that was his limit already. Hands were still chained on the ground.

You towered right above his face now, your glistening sex in full display for him. One hand fondle your breasts, your other floated down your body, caressed the smoothen skin of your inner thighs before it found your slick pussy. You loved watching him squirm, loved watching the hunger increasing in his eyes. Oh, and that adorable rosy pink spreading across his nose!

“My King looks thirsty. Is he thirsty? I could offer him a very exquisite tonic…”

Through parted lips Loki exhaled, lips parted wider as you went on your knees. He knew what was about to come and he wished for it. Oh, heavens! Tasting your juices seemed suddenly essential, the only way to keep himself alive. Eagerly he licked each flowing drop of your honey, savored it as the sumptuous essence it was. Hips rotated, ground on his face, causing just the exact pressure to make you moan and whimper. Whimper he did, too, and so lovely he did… OH, so very lovely....

The Norse God opened his eyes, studied your perfect body. His desire to touch you was maddening! He yearned to feel the weight of your breasts in his hands, wished to pinch your nipples, to take them into his mouth - sucking and biting.

_“Move… Need… to move…! Need to...”_

You were close, felt your orgasm approaching. You reached back, took his stiff cock, cherished its feeling in your hand. He was truly an incredible toy, your absolute favorite. No one else had given you so much joy, no one else had made your heart flutter that way he did.

Using your magic you covered his cock in moist, sticky juices, not unlike your own. Now it was easier for you to twist your hand around his dick. You pleasured him in the most delicious ways, earned ecstatic moans. Blood rushed through him, you felt it, even smelled it, felt him throb in your hand. Oh, this naughty little prince really enjoyed what you were doing to him! He groaned against your sex, first hot drops of his cum sullied your thumb, part of your hand. Adorable. Already? Really? You haven’t even started yet!

“No!” you snapped. “You won’t come until I tell you to!”

But all his senses gave in. Stifled moans as he bit the tender flesh of your inner thigh and your enraptured screams cut the air, drove both of you crazy. Hot fluids shot into your hands, got stuck between your fingers.

Rolling your eyes you scoffed, licked your fingers clean. Mmmmh, he truly tasted magnificent. You really wouldn’t mind more… But....

Although you relished his taste, you couldn’t help yourself and show your dissatisfaction. He didn’t deserve any praise, you wanted to play with him so much more and he ruined it!

“You call yourself a king, but I don’t see even a man,” you taunted. “Dull little boy. You disappoint me.” Your hand clasped around his throat, blood pulsed through his veins, flimsily pulsed against your thumb with each heartbeat. Your other hand rose andblack fog emerged slowly taking shape of the knife. “Time to end your miserable life, little prince!”

Bright blue eyes snapped wide open. The true risk for his life opened a valve of rage and mortal fear. All energy pooled, exploded in a shockwave of green and blue light. Sharp pain flooded your chest as you got thrown back, made it impossible for you to breath. In pain you yelled when your back hit a mirror. Glass bursted, spread across the ground. Loki’s menacing chuckle was terrifying yet filled you with sweet excitement.

“I underestimated you, little one,” you smirked.

The hatred in his eyes left you cold, aroused you even. Chains no longer held him back. The Norse God was walking your way. Right in front of you he stopped. His voice boomed throughout the space. “You will address me properly from now on, filthy little quim. I am your King and you will call me as such!”

Loki moved his right foot closer to your face.

“Answer your King!”

What was happening lay beyond your imagination.. The energy he was radiating all of a sudden was terrifying - and so damn exciting!

“I understand, my King,” you breathed.

Your hand reached for his toes, gently traced the side of his foot. He moved his foot closer, within reach of your mouth. Slightly moaning you obeyed his silent command, poured soft kisses across his toes, his whole foot. How humiliating! And thrilling!

Loki’s eyes - glowing in an unearthly blue - looked down at you in disdain.

“Obviously one whore ISN’T enough to finish me off. Wouldn’t you agree, slut?”

“Yes, my lord. My King Loki,” you puffed, part of you happy and excited, part of you still confused about the sudden change of who was in charge. You went on your knees, kissed your way up his leg.

“Allow me to prove my remorse. Accept my apology, my Lord.”

Your nose brushed his balls, your mouth followed, the tip of your tongue tasting skin. Dark curls tickled your nose, salty and bitter flavors exploded on your tongue as you licked up and down his shaft. Amazing how it only took few moments for him to get all hard again. No human he was for sure…

His violent grip on your hair caused you to hiss.

“Tell me one reason why I should allow you to havethis treat, my dear,” Loki snickered. He pulled on your hair, forced you to stand up - the pain dizzying you. “You are fortunate that I am a merciful King though. You shall receive what you were yearning for.”

Your eyes turned black, sharp teeth exposed as you hissed at him again. Loki threw you down the ground and before you could think clearly again you found yourself under him, back pressed against his chestYour arms were pulled above your head by your wrists. He held them there with one hand while , his other held you close by squeezing your breasts, tugging your nipples. It was torturous, yet it give you so much joy, increased your appetite for more.

Everything happened so quickly - too quickly -, you didn’t even register the moment he slammed his hard cock into your cunt. He stretched you, filled you to the core and for the first time since hundreds of years you felt completely naked, vulnerable, desired, used - perfect. Not even your real Lord could make you feel that way.

Several centuries it had been you using men as toys. You made them dance at your tune! But now? Right now you were nothing more than a slave bending to this God’s will and need, and even if you could have fought back, you didn’t want to. The sensations were too new, too good, far too good…

“Look!” he ordered. “Look at you!”

What was left of the mirror showed your lust swell immeasurably. Loki - in his Jotun appearance. You - in your succubus appearance. Purple skin rubbed against blue one, nipples a darker shade of purple. Black horns, like Loki's, adorned your head. Wings, like the one of a bat, spread widely. Hair, white as snow and smooth as silk, cascaded down your shoulders.

Loki’s fingers left your nipples, seized your chin.

“What are you?” Loki panted..

On his journey through the universe he had met many creatures, but nothing like you.

In delight you watched his veiny cock diving in and out your wet core, your breasts bouncing to his forceful thrusts. Black eyed locked with red ones in the mirror, mouths opened wide to give voice to immense ecstasy. Spit slid down the corners of your mouth, dropped down your tongue, wet your chin. Each thrust made you feel like he was splitting you. It hurt, fuck, it hurt, but FUCK IT felt so good, so so good..!!!

You needed more, never wanted to miss this feeling anymore... For eternity you wanted to feel it, wanted to feel him...!

Loki yanked you up by your hair, only to push your face against the mirror glass. His pace never faltering pounding your twat from behind. You watched the lecherous expression on your face, licked your own reflection then. Fuck…the way he made you feel… You couldn’t take it any longer. You needed it… Needed release…

Your orgasm approached you in a violent wave, crushed you to the core. Juices spilled all around Loki’s cock, his seed filled your warm and welcoming cunt, attended by lewd grunts and growls.

He yanked your hair again, pulled you back and held you close his body so you could see how his cock was still inside you, a mix of his cum and your juices flowing down his shaft.

“Thank you, my King,” you puffed breathless.

Loki grinned, nibbled on your earlobe.

“Don’t you dare to underestimate me again.”

His words were followed by laughter. Your laughter.

One heartbeat later Loki found himself in his bedroom again - alone.

“You might have won this battle, King Loki, but the war isn’t over yet.”

Loki chuckled - weak but anxious. Oh, this war really wasn't over yet for sure… Indeed it wasn't…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please be a gem and leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D It would make my day!
> 
> Shout out to my beta reader wolfangelwings on tumblr! Thank you so much for your help <3 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
